Masamune Kadoya
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga and a former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy in Beyblade: Metal Masters . His tag-partner was Gingka Hagane in Big Bang Bladers and his current Beyblade is Blitz Striker 100RSF, while his previous Bey was Ray Striker D125CS. He is currently living in America at the Beyblade GYM with his friends, Toby, Zeo Abyss, and presently, King. Masamune is the self-proclaimed #1 Blader in the World. He is very persistent and willing to never give up when challenging a blader like Gingka. With this, he can get cocky but is very confident in himself and willing to try anything to become the best Blader, which makes him the Metal Saga counterpart of Daichi Sumeragi. He is overall a very strong blader, but he still is not the best blader in the world. Appearance Masamune has black hair with white highlights and one red hair sticking out, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket arms, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with dark blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, and brown gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks.He likes a twizzeler like spicy candy which when kenta eats makes flames shoot out of his mouth. Personality Masamune is the new bottom of Gingka , who will eventually join his side, like Kyoya did. He follows Gingka wherever he goes to challenge him continually, losing almost everytime. Gingka and him often get into arguments over ridiculous things like the other's courage, or lack of courage. They will eventually pair up, with Yu and Tsubasa, to represent Japan in the Beyblade World Championships. Masamune had previously not been able to participate in Battle Bladers. He acts like Sora Akatsuki in the first episode partly because sora is a self proclaimed no.1 apprentice of ginka and masamune is a self proclaimed no.1 blader, except a lot stronger. He is very persistent due to the fact that he would follow Gingka around and carry on battling him and is very confident. Masamune has little self-restraint, if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. In battles and in practice, Masamune will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Gingka, and he never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Gingka became better at controlling Galaxy Pegasus though, and Masamune rejected his offer for a rematch after he saw how powerful the other's Beyblade was though. Beyblade: Metal Masters Masamune had a history with being taught by Toby. Masamune's early relationship with Gingka started with a competitive attitude and developed into friendship. Although Masamune was once obsessed with being the number one Blader, he eventually humbled himself though he still is slightly cocky about that title. In ''Seeking the Legend'', Masamune boarded a plane to a tournament in order to find Gingka and defeat him but Gingka was not there. He later found Gingka after Gingka obtained Galaxy Pegasus and challenged him to a battle. In ''The Persistant Challenger'', Masamune had his battle with Gingka but lost. He then battled with him numerous times, yet still losing but the final time ginka was challenged by him Masamune was able to win and refused a rematch. He made friends with Kenta and challenged Gingka yet again, but still lost. Little did he know that Chi-yun Li was spying on their battle. In A New Challenge, Masamune and Gingka recieve a challenge for a tag-team battle from Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei, two Bladers from Team Wang Hu Zhong. Masamune and Gingka have a hard time battling as they keep arguing and hitting each others beys, thus Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei gain the upper hand. However, they both set aside their differences and manage to win the battle. Chi-yun Li and Mei Mei then tell them of a world Beyblade tournament, which excited both Masamune and Gingka. In The Beylin Temple in the Sky, Team Gan Gan Galaxy traveled to China in order to gather information on their rival team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. There they found Team Wang Hu Zhong and visited their Beylin temple, a temple designed to train the strongest Bladers in China. They met Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Shan Wang but a member of their team was absent. Da Shan Wang put Masamune and Gingka through some tests to see how powerful they were. After that, Da Shan challenged Gingka to a battle which he accepted. Da Shan's Rock Zurafa was absorbing Galaxy Pegasus' attacks, potentially giving him a loss. Just when Gingka was to attempt his Starbooster Special Move, Masamune launched Ray Striker which abruptly, ended the battle as a draw. Masmaune then explained to Gingka that he sent out Ray Striker because Wang Hu Zhong was spying on them to see the Starbooster Special Move, as no one else had seen it. Masamune reunited with his teacher, Toby and at the end of Metal Masters and with his peer, Zeo Abyss at the Sprial Core weapon. The three Bladers together returned to their old gym to continue their work. Beyblade: Metal Fury In Lynx, The Mysterious Cat, Masamune is stunned and rather jealous at the fact that Ray Striker didn't "evolve" like Big Bang Pegasis did when Gingka shows him. Masamune reappeared in Rebirth! Team Dungeon where he was training to become a Legend Blader. He was unable to battle due to renovations to his bey. In Finished! The New Unicorno, Masamune recieved his newly renovated bey, Blitz Striker 100RSF, Just in time for his battle in the Sphere 360 tournament. With the new power inside his bey, he qualified for the Finals of the tournament alongside King and Jigsaw. In I Am The Champion!, Masamune faced off against King, Jigsaw and Zeo, Toby and Tsubasa in the finals of the Sphere 360 tournament. After a long fight, in which the stadium collapsed and rolled into the sea, he placed Second losing only to King and his Variares D:D. In The Tenacity of Hades , Masamune was battling with Nemesis like all legendary , four seasons and other bladers . As a result Blitz Striker 100 RSF and other legendary bladers ' beys were destroyed ( except of bladers of the four seasons ). He is also seen in the opening theme, ''Brave Heart'', alongside Toby and Zeo at the Beyblade GYM in America. Relationships Gingka Hagane Masamune's relationship with Gingka was from the first episode of Metal Masters known. They both argue alot on issues like who's ganna battle first and while the selection of who will face who. Even so, while tag team battles the two show their skill while battling as they put their differences aside, give it their all and combine their strength to fight hard. The two will do anything to win. Their relationship is similar to Tyson and Daichi during the original seson of Beyblade G-revolution. Toby Once while masamune was roaming around in Amerca,he saw a small group of children playing beyblade. He went to them and asked that can he join, then Toby said okay and they continued to play. This is how Masamune met toby for the first time.Then onwards Toby is his best friend. He also cares about Toby. Now they are in a team known as Team Dungeon. Battles Beyblades *'Ray Striker D125CS': Masamune's Beyblade in both the anime and manga. *'Blitz Striker 100RSF': Masamune's Beyblade in Beyblade Metal Fury . Quotes *Here Pandas! *Tell your Date that your gonna be late because it is just getting started! *I am the #1 blader in the world! *Go Striker! Special Moves *'Lightning Sword Flash', Masamune's first and only finishing move. Masamune first used this move on "Ticket to the world'(Episode 4 of Metal Masters). Trivia *His appearance and personality are equal to that of Daichi Sumeragi, because he argues with Gingka just like Daichi would do with Tyson Granger and Masamune's voice in english sounds some what similar to Daichi and Tyson. Also similar to Tyson and Daichi, Masamune's beast is a Unicorn, which is in the same horse family as a Pegasus, similar to how Tyson and Daichi had Dragoons. *He enjoys a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Anybody who eats one regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste. *The red streak of hair at the front of his head is simillar to Doji's from Metal Fusion. *The red streak is also similar to the red streak in Ryuga and Ryuto's hair. *His hair also bears similarities to Dr. Ziggurat. *In 4D he and Gingka seem not argue anymore instead he argues with King. *Many people thought that he was from Japan but he's really a Japanese from the U.S. *He has a liking for Pandas and Koalas, but mostly a liking for Pandas, as shown in several episodes. He talked about the total lack of pandas in China. *He has the same launcher as Gingka in Metal Masters, except his is green. *Both of his evoloutions contain top-tier defense parts, Coat Sharp and Rubber Semi Flat, this is odd because his Beyblades are Attack-Types. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Masamune.png Masamune Kadoya.jpg|Masamune MasamuneProfile.jpg|Profile Masamune.jpg Masamune11.jpg|Preparing to Launch Ray Striker Masamune2.jpg Masamune8.jpg images5665hg.jpg Masamune3.jpg Masamune4.jpg Masamune12.jpg Masamune5.jpg Masamune6.jpg Masamune7.jpg Masamune13.jpg Masamune15.jpg Masamune10.jpg Masamune14.jpg MasamuneEndingTheme.jpg|Masamune in the Beyblade Metal Fight Explosion Ending Theme Masamune65.jpg MasamuneLaunching.jpg|Preparing to launch Bey in Opening Theme Mas_man.png Random_kid_down.png Random_head_trun.png E14C135E87E9BDFF67A618 Large.jpg|Masamune and Gingka confused while Tsubasa reads a book. MasamuneA.png lrg-30629-148.jpg masamune_large_2985.jpg|wallpaper 300674 225190640876687 100001572598649 667047 531265647 n.jpg Picture 326.png Picture 332.png 463036111.png 340px-Masamune Kadoya.png Picture 374.png Beyblade: Metal Fury MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Masamune in 4D Masamune5.PNG|Masamune Kadoya shy Masamune2.PNG Masamune4.PNG Masamune3.PNG Masamune10.PNG Masamune11.PNG Masamune13.PNG Masamune6.PNG Masamune7.PNG Masamune8.PNG Masamune9.PNG Masamune16.PNG Masamune15.PNG Masamune.PNG Masamune20.PNG Masamune21.PNG Masamune22.PNG Masamune23.PNG Masamune24.PNG Tv1311465008154.jpg MASAMUMU.jpg K&M BUDS.jpg|Buds BaovsMasamune.jpg|Masamune vs Bao. Tv1315093290078.jpg Masa-Mumu Smile.jpg Masamune Kadoya.JPG MasamunaLaunch2.jpg MasamuneVsChris19.jpg MasamuneVsChris.jpg MasamuneVsChris8.jpg MasamuneA.png MasamuneL.jpg MasamuneR.png MasamuneC.png 128 26.jpg 128 25.jpg 128 24.jpg Beyblade 4D Massamune lol.png Beyblade 4D Massamune.png|On webcam with Gingka and friends Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Masamunne, Tubussa and Yu Launches Ready.png Tv1319931743005.jpg Picture 281.png Picture 284.png Picture 297.png 137 6.jpg Beyblade 4D Masamune Commanding Unicorno.JPG Picture 357.png Picture 363.png Beyblade 4D Masamune and King.JPG|Masamune and King Picture 407.png Picture 422.png Blitz unicorno.jpg|Blitz Unicorno Masamune 9.png Manga Mfbmanga8.jpg|Masamune being lifted by Klaus. Category:Male Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers